dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Carnarvan
Hello I see you've found my Talk Page. Leave a message and sign it, so I'll know who to get back to as soon as I can Archives Archive 1 - December 18, 2013 - May 24, 2015 Archive 2 - May 24, 2015 - February 10, 2016 Start For Madan So I'm scrolling through my facebook... And a friend of mine has liked an event my college is putting on. Hunter Hayes is apparently making an appearance at UW-Eau Claire. Only that's not what I noticed. What I noticed was Kedric Shane staring at me.... and then realizing that he's staring at me... in an ad for something on my old campus. And then I realize that it's not Kedric, but it's Hunter Hayes, and now I'm having all kinds of conflicted feelings for so many reasons. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:52, February 24, 2016 (UTC) GMing Think you can be impartial enough with Owen to GM the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor match this upcoming week? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:05, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Owl for Madan Aladan When do you want to RP their first date? I'm fine with whenever, just asking for planning purposes. Little Friendly Reminder :) Hey, Carn! I just wanted to remind you to post with Winston in the match, as I'm not sure Valentin is an active character anymore, so I think he might be the only Beater, and we need at least one, as you know. :P Thanks, and I hope you have a great day! :D Still figuring that out I'm pretty annoyed.... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 00:19, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Just yes~ I'm gonna reserve her now! Also, wanna rp Wolfmore or Jess? Hey! So i though i sent this last night (Obviously not :) But I just wanted to say hi! Work loads suck as do time zones but i should be on a lot more soon. And thank you! Fandomgirlforever (talk) 13:07, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Role play request We role play our characters at olivanders? CanBoy67 (talk) 21:35, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Problem with character page (again) I don't know if it's me or what but earlier I had a problem with my Ophelia Swenson page and the admin in at the time fixed it. However I'm once again having the same problem. You should see the problem straight away when you click on the link. CanBoy67 (talk) 01:20, March 22, 2016 (UTC) RP? Between Mason and Alissa Young? I'm up for anywhere. Roleplay Request Would like to request a role-play scene between Ophelia and Mason at Kings Cross CanBoy67 (talk) 22:39, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Re Okay role-play Your turn Posted Re I half get it and half confused the metagaming part sorta makes sense the rest of it I'm lost on. I just can't seem to figure out this roleplaying thing very well :facepalm Re Oh okay now I get it. CanBoy67 (talk) 23:29, March 25, 2016 (UTC) responded I responded also how would I go about asking your character if he likes trouble? CanBoy67 (talk) 23:36, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Okay CanBoy67 (talk) 23:42, March 25, 2016 (UTC) replied I replied CanBoy67 (talk) 23:46, March 25, 2016 (UTC) posted Your up Your turn Replied Modified the post CanBoy67 (talk) 00:20, March 26, 2016 (UTC) For Madan For Cam For Winston This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:37, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Aladan Morning Carn! So, I was thinking maybe the La Lune Bleue/The Restaurant? Or anywhere else works. I'm open for anywhere. RP Chat seems to be down. But yes, I'd love to RP. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:05, March 28, 2016 (UTC) For Winston Cadence James Hi! I was wondering if I could create Cadence James? If so, also wondering if there's anything important I need to know about her. Great! Thanks! :) RE:Managing Okay. It was just a spur of the moment idea, so yeah. Thanks. No Problem No problem. I was looking at it this morning, and realized all those weren't new tryouts. We have a similar thing for our prefect forums, so I just copied some code over. Anyway, if you need any other help with background stuff or coding done just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:30, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Better safe than sorry... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away OMG CARN WHY Why do you have to have character ideas that make me have a character ideas? Why....ugh. Can I make little Cassandra? Oh! Can we also rp Jess someone soon? I'm trapped at work... For another completely not exhilarating 4 hours. It's your post on Cam/Charity if you want to make me a bit less bored. But no pressure. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:46, April 8, 2016 (UTC) RE:Hope and Cam Whelp, I'm still stuck at work. :P And I don't get to start closing for another hour and a half at least :'( So sure xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:39, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Alessa So, does this mean that I need to find another career path for her? I maybe was stalking Cam/Hope. If so, I'll start work on designing her music/art studio/shop. Very well. But, I thought she was still on probation and that June 25th they'd reconsider? But, if that doesn't hold true, then I'll sign her up for like Art/Music or something for Hogwarts this term. Or I'll put her in the background for a little while. Cadence and Hank Sure! Could you post first, though? I still need to make her talk bubble. Re Yeah, I guess that //might// be a good idea. :P I don't have rehearsal today, and so far I don't have much homework, so I should be on for quite a bit tonight, meaning we can talk about it if you're on. :D Ayy, I'm out of school now, so I'm up for chat/your chat/my chat/whatever I don't really care, if you are? I mean, I think we'd need Emma to figure out what she wants for Twyla and all that, but since she's been gone for 12 years, we could figure out some of that maybe?? Alrighty Great, thanks for letting me know. :D Still On/Still Up You know what? I have wanted to RP with you for a long time now. Technically for about a year, but never mind that. What do you say to Meadow and Alexandra, or Brianna and Hank. If you happen to feeling more grown up right about now maybe Andy and Winston? That last one is kind of a stretch, but I think the first two could really work. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 11:47, April 16, 2016 (UTC) I should work on the way I say things. You do not have to apologize to me, even in a joking way. I should have asked you a year ago. Also I heart you so much right now for going first! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 11:56, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Twyla's Family Sorry, I was a few days to reply...not been feeling too good :/ But yeah, Greene sounds great :D Let me know if you've got any other ideas or we need to talk about anything again. I know there's stuff we probably need to discuss and plan, my brain is just too frazzled to think of them right now. Love you, have a good weekend :) ' Constant Sunshine Would Make a Desert. [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com Rain Makes Things ''Grow]' 12:01, April 16, 2016 (UTC) I'm Back Yeah...I was feeling majorly stressed and then there was school...so...yeah. I'm back now though. Greene Family Planning It happened here. Nap and I created things. I hope you and Emma like them. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:14, April 18, 2016 (UTC) For Hank This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:02, April 18, 2016 (UTC) RPs If you want to continue it, it's your post over at Florean Fortescue's. :) Also, if you're interested, maybe we can RP Owen/Malia, Mason/Tori, or Winston/Sapphire? :D Maternity So, since babies don't often stay in or come a day or so early, that's what's happening to the Mitchell-Anderson couple currently. Can you RP Cam for us? The wand for Alexa? Willow is a healing wood, and from Sankt Goarshausen means the waters of the Lorelei. The free-given Kappa Tooth inverts the basic aggressive/malignant tendencies, so the wand will be disinclined to conflict or harming others. It will, however, excel at research and theoretical magics. Is this suitable? Alex Jiskran 23:30, April 22, 2016 (UTC) PS The "Message Me" link in her bubble connects to "Carnarvon" - not here. :) A Glad you like I try to vary the music, something with a degree of relevance, or a related message, so that chars are individuals from the start. Ditto the wand materials. :) Alex Jiskran 10:00, April 25, 2016 (UTC) RP request Carnarvan I was wondering if after your current rp if Ckohrs0221, you, and me could rp our characters. I'm assuming I would also have to ask her as well. CanBoy67 (talk) 04:18, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Freezing Charm Hey ^_^ I was wondering if it was in the cards for any of your classes this year. The second years are on pixies right now, so if you aren't doing it I would like to work it in :P (but if you are no biggie) (there are plenty of hexes) 12:34, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Role-play I would like to request a role-play between Mason and Ophelia at 5:00 est which is 9:00 utc as I will be at work today. CanBoy67 (talk) 11:30, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Role-play Would like to request role-play at black lake between Ophelia and Mason CanBoy67 (talk) 00:20, April 30, 2016 (UTC) RE Okay where were you thinking? : Posted : Posted : Posted : Posted : Posted :Posted :Posted :Posted :Posted :Posted :Posted, almost done : CanBoy67 (talk) 00:33, April 30, 2016 (UTC) CanBoy67 (talk) 00:24, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Psst I posted on Faith/Dakota. Although if he's distracted by a certain someone else I get it. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:20, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Duel within Hogwarts How would we go about doing a duel between two characters? CanBoy67 (talk) 02:10, May 1, 2016 (UTC) okay In a general term are characters allowed to duel? CanBoy67 (talk) 02:16, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Okay duels can be held but all characters involved will get in trouble, I'm assuming this applys to the grounds as well? CanBoy67 (talk) 02:22, May 1, 2016 (UTC) I thought so thanks Carnarvan CanBoy67 (talk) 02:29, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Sergei Orlov is up and running Congrats! Alex Jiskran 16:34, May 2, 2016 (UTC)